Ryoga Goes to Taco Bell
by Ringabel
Summary: Ryogae takes a trip to the beach. Yuma's there, crabs are there, and there's a loooot of sand. What will happen to him on the beach with all these annoyances ? We just don't know. Warning: Yuma x Ryoga lemon


Ryoga was at the beach and he was there with his sister Rio and his best friend Yuma, they were going swim. But they can't go swimming right now because they just ate at Taco Bell. "Yuma how were your bean burrito?" and Yuma smiled and got into his bathing suit. "Do I look nice Ryoga?" and Ryoga nearly got nose bleed. "Do you want to go build sand castle?" and they would, they would go build it.

"Ryoga you have to wait 20 minutes before going into the sand!" Rio told her brother and he sighed angrily. "Ugh Rio it is just swimming I'm not going to get cramps!" and he ran in the sand and started flopping around. "Hey build a sand castle on me Yuma." And Yuma said ok. He would build one; he laid Ryoga down on his back and began setting up the sand onto his friend's back. "Yuma what are you doing?" said Astral.

God why couldn't Astral go away? "Building a sand castle." And he placed a little flag on Ryoga's butt. "I claim this nation in the land of Kattobingu!" and Ryoga grunted and Yuma began to burry him in the sand. "Do you like the nice hot sand on your body?"

"Yeah…" Ryoga said and was a little relaxed, maybe a little too relaxed. He felt himself dampening the sand, the sand around him sticking to his body as the wet coating, coated his boxers. Yuma was concerned "Ryoga, Ryoga!" he shouted like a needy child.

"What Yuma?!" Ryoga yelled as he was awakened from his napping, Yuma asked if he could get the sand off of him. "Why?" and Yuma told him, that there was a yellow stain in the sand, there was little piddle on the sand. "Ryoga, I don't know how to tell you this.. but you peed."

Ryoga didn't believe him, he was to cool to ever relieve himself anywhere but a toilet, why would he even ever do that? He was a cool guy and cool guys didn't pee themselves. "Ryoga its ok it is a natural…!" and then Ryoga yelled, "No, I didn't shut up, I bet you peed on me!" but Yuma would never do that. "I wouldn't! Come on Shark-chan!"

"No, you're making fun of me.. go away." Ryoga said and Yuma pouted and left Ryoga in the sand, he couldn't get up cause the sand had hardened around his body. Then he felt something funny crawling up his leg. "What is that…?" he mouthed out to no one. It felt strange; it was crawling up his leg and into his boxers. He felt a crab or maybe something else, but something pinched down on his boxers. "Ow! What the hell?" he called out.

The pinching didn't stop; it kept hurting more as whatever clung onto his lower body. It pinched roughly causing him to moan. Whatever it was, it wasn't hurting him at least.

"…Nghh.. stop..!" he called out to whatever was pinching his lower body, roughly caressing him. "Nghh..! P-please..!" he begged unable to do anything, it pinched harder this time, he moaned out. People passing by were giving him awkward stares.

He was coated in sand, couldn't move and a crab had him moaning, great.

He wanted to at least touch himself. The crab was not letting up. Yuma came back and sat on top of Ryoga's stomach not knowing he was still sand. "I wonder where Shark is?" he said. "Hm.." and then he heard a low moan from underneath his booty.

"Whoa hey Shark! Having fun?" and Ryoga yelled out "No! I'm not this crab is.. nghh!" he called out "Mmm Yuma please!" and Yuma was a little concerned "Shark are you sick? Do you need doctor? You're making weird noises." Ryoga couldn't believe it, he had never moaned in his life? What?

"…N-no Yuma I'm.. nghh..!" Ryoga moaned out as the crab kept poking at his boxer's. "J-just get the sand off of me!" and Yuma smiled "Ok!" and he dumped water on him, causing the sand to go away, he pulled Ryoga up. "There!" and he saw Ryoga squirming and moaning still. "R-ryoga are you okay?" he asked and Ryoga moaned out breathlessly.

"N-no… there's something.." He panted and Yuma reached down and put his hand in Ryoga's boxers because he saw something twitching in there, he was worried. "Something's in there.." he said and pulled out a crab. "Aw Ryoga!" he called out.

"Was this pinching you?" and Ryoga nodded his head and was kind of embarrassed. "Aww Ryoga!" he said again and Ryoga didn't think it was cute. "Wait something is still twitching in there…"

"N-no Yuma don't!" Ryoga called out and Yuma squeezed gently on the purple haired best friend's pants. "Whoa its pulsating in my hand!" he called out and Ryoga was blushing madly. "Y-Yuma!" he said and Yuma picked up a ton of sand and dumped it into Ryoga's boxers as he pulled them, the sand coating his twitching friend.

He then threw water, this made the sand harden around him. He now had been sand covered. "Y-Yuma what?!" he called out, Yuma leaned down and brought out Ryoga's member. It was covered in sand, Yuma thought of it as a sandy lollipop, he began licking off the sand, treating it like a tasty center treat. "A-ah..! Yuma.. stop please.." he begged.

Yuma pulled off and looked up with big eyes "Mmm but you're so cute, I want to help to!" he insisted and began licking and sucking off the sand like a ice-cream cone. "Aah.. Yuma!" he called out, Yuma finally pulled away after having licked all the sand off and smiled as he licked his lips. "Mmm that was fun Ryoga huh?"

Ryoga just blushed and passed out. Yuma called for Ryoga's sister, they had a fun day at the beach.

**The End. **


End file.
